


triple九辫/倾城色

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: *九辫衍生*3 杨晓翔x张大雷+吴仁漾x张筱春+李二彪x佟小六*民国/抗战/wg有年代背景和设定借鉴 无常识 无逻辑*因为王老师的头像太好康所以特别嗨的写了这篇*瞎几把哔哔 文笔烂的一比 请勿上升真人





	triple九辫/倾城色

**Author's Note:**

> *九辫衍生*3 杨晓翔x张大雷+吴仁漾x张筱春+李二彪x佟小六
> 
> *民国/抗战/wg有年代背景和设定借鉴 无常识 无逻辑
> 
> *因为王老师的头像太好康所以特别嗨的写了这篇
> 
> *瞎几把哔哔 文笔烂的一比 请勿上升真人

triple九辫/倾城色/一发完

 

生亦惑，死亦惑，尤物惑人忘不得。

人非木石皆有情，不如不遇倾城色。

-

月上中天时分，挂钟响过一个整点，又是新的一日。

李二彪站在窗前看向空荡荡的院子里，攥着手里收到的从远方寄来的信，白天的一幕幕闪回在脑中，真实感和震撼感犹在眼前。

自一架三角钢琴上斫下、原本已经准备用来做凳子的烤漆木板，早已被拿去用在院子外面临时搭起的小高台上。

李二彪想起他室友亲手斩断那一架跟随他们身边多年的钢琴的样子，室友的小眼睛终于发挥了最大价值，里面看不出悲喜，低眉敛目，只有一脸的谨顺。

烤漆的木板和上面的英文标识被视作应当践踏的思想，于是原计划里的凳子变成了台阶，众多土灰色中的烤漆黑显得突兀又可笑。

也他妈不怕一个脚滑摔死。

李二彪冷哼一声，然后迅速吸了吸鼻子。假装是犯了鼻炎。

因被举报，他的室友杨晓翔昨天一早就被拽出去接受武斗批判，就在园子外面那个小高台上坐土飞机。傍晚回来的时候，连着五个小时的喷气式已然让他室友的白净面皮充血，小眼睛也愈发的肿成眯缝。

而距离杨晓翔被革命小将第二次带走已经过去了十几个小时。

李二彪看了看自己手里的封口加盖红章的信，暗暗叹息一声，还是撕开了封口。

信封上没有邮票，没有邮戳，只有一个明晃晃的红章。

这是佟小六托人带过来的。

信纸上是螺丝刀比着钢尺一行行打出来的横线，李二彪使了劲儿闭眼又使了劲儿的睁开，就着昏暗的煤油灯，指尖抚触过纸上冷峻有力的钢笔字。

他一个字一个字的看过去，最后一行看完，门外忽然响动。持续多年的肌肉记忆令李二彪在下意识中迅速的把这封信揣起来，他用手狠狠抹过眼睛，在身上蹭掉了水迹，然后去给来人开门。

来人是个干部，他朝着李二彪敬礼：“你好。李二彪同志。”

李二彪朝来人回礼：“同志您好。请问……”

来人并没有让他的疑问说出口，只用一种冷淡语气平静解释，杨晓翔刚刚做完一场手术在休息，上头要求他来帮两个人搬家。

是两个人。李二彪在他的话语中快速接收到杨晓翔还活着的讯息，点头答应，然后返身进屋开始收拾行李。

说是行李，实际上只有两床冷硬的被子和几件洗的发白的衣裳，李二彪把心一横，避过来人视线把枕头下那块纯金怀表和一朵琉璃烧的樱花揣进了自己左右兜里。

他的包裹打的又快又好，俨然一副军中做派，这引起了来人的兴趣。

“您是军人？”他问。

李二彪把包裹背在背上：“曾经是。”

“只带这些吗？”

干部不再顺着这个话题往下谈，而是四周打量了一下屋里的干净陈设。

“您和杨晓翔同志以后都在那边定居，不会回来了。”

汽车安安稳稳停在早晨武斗杨晓翔的台子前面，李二彪回头看了一眼毛坯小房，还有院子里那一架被肢解了的三角钢琴，重新低下头，坐进了车里。

是生是死，他们都不会回来了。

-

凌晨时分，外面黑黢黢的一片，车窗外只看得见车头大灯打向道路前方的一丝余光，车行在坑坑洼洼的泥土路上，车里的人也被颠的摇摇晃晃。

车开出来一个多小时，在路上就颠簸摇晃了一个多小时，李二彪觉得困，但也不敢睡觉，只能用意志坚持瞪着眼睛。

前面副驾驶上的干部看到了他这个样子，回头说车程很长，让他先睡一觉。言辞之中都很是客气。

李二彪闭上眼睛，很快就进入梦境。

小说中都讲，故人入梦是心有执念，而这次入梦的，是他早在战时便已经成为莫逆之交但、业已消失十几个小时的室友，还有他室友的爱人，一个身份的真相和笑容永远定格在二十九岁的男孩子。

那是青春记忆中最艰险但也最美好的岁月。

-

民国二十八年，已从燕京大学毕业的李二彪再一次从伏龙芝毕业，归国后多方考校，莫名其妙就成了三料间谍——军统上海站情报科的特工，明面里在汪伪政府担任要员，实际上却是地下党情报组长。

那时的上海多方势力倾轧，自日本学医归国的杨晓翔已经在上海滩拥有自己的独立诊所，救治了许多重伤患，其中就包括大世界的台柱子张筱春张老板，还有李二彪在燕京大学的师兄、他的上司、甚至跟他同样是三重间谍的佟小六。

杨晓翔的爱人张大雷是一名日籍华人，他的日本名字叫做风间樱。作为经营着上海最大的风月场的老板，风间樱来自家族传承的歌舞伎表演炉火纯青，被战争指导课课长铃木拊掌称赞，虽然在这之后，这位铃木课长就被发现惨死在下榻的酒店当中。

而正是因为这两个人的存在，被七十六号暴力清扫至将近瘫痪的上海地下情报网，才在短时间内得以重新正常运行。

风月场中情报往来，手术室里生死一线，两个极端的地方，却有无数爱国义士的性命在这中间被拯救，也有无数敌人命丧于此。

-

睡醒的时候，李二彪感觉自己已经躺在了床上，心里默默慨叹一声真的是身体素质不如当年，这一觉睡得昏天黑地，什么时候被人从车上抬到屋里的床上都不知道。

自床上翻身起来，李二彪仔细打量了一下屋中的陈设，虽然这个房间的装潢也很简单，但比之前的那个草棚土坯要好一点，最起码不会外面下大雨，屋里下小雨。——之所以会想到这样一个形容是因为他肩膀上的旧伤又在隐隐作痛，自一次任务受伤以来，这无情的小小痛楚经常是对天气的预示。他常常自嘲这没准儿是枪神的馈赠，而这时候佟小六就会一边说着“你丫不是唯物主义无神论者么在这儿哔哔什么枪神的馈赠”，一边给他找厚实的衣服。

去他娘的要风度不要温度，小孩子才会做选择。

“傻笑什么呢？”另一张床上传来声音。

杨晓翔不知道什么时候已经醒过来，他臂弯上还戳着输液针，不能转身子，只能平躺或者躺向一侧。盯着输液滴壶里面的药液滑下来，他轻轻的招呼他的室友：“来帮我起个针。”

搁在往常，李二彪肯定不会顺着他的话来，不过今天他真的不想跟杨晓翔斗狠怄气，翻身下床趿拉着拖鞋来到躺着他室友的另一张床边，快速起出了他臂弯上的针，一只手帮他按着针口，另一只手把针头戳进输液瓶上的橡胶里面去。

他再次坐下，笑着看向杨晓翔：“怎么搞的啊你。”

杨晓翔也笑了：“嗨，老了不中用了呗，做了一手术就站不住了。”

来的路上李二彪听那个干部提了一些杨晓翔被带走之后发生的事儿，干部说难为他一六十多岁老头儿，坐了土飞机之后还能气定神闲给人剥脑子里的瘤子。

李二彪心想别说土飞机啦，当年他肩膀那颗子弹还是两个人躲避追踪，人杨晓翔顶着擦着头皮过的炮火给取出来的呢。

干部又夸杨晓翔医者仁心业务能力过硬，整个儿手术过程中连胳膊都没有抖一下儿，出了手术室才晕倒。

领导嘱咐一定要好好照顾这名大夫，热情的抓着这位同志问他有什么需求。

……

李二彪忽然感觉自己笑不出来了。他摸了摸兜里的纯金怀表和琉璃樱花，还在原处。屋里四周也没有别人。他自怀中拿出信件，一并拿给杨晓翔。

“这什么？”

“你的东西我给你带了过来。”李二彪轻声说完，将琉璃樱花和纯金怀表都给杨晓翔妥帖的塞进怀里，再把他另一只手压在上面，让杨晓翔感觉到那两样东西的存在。

怀表中是他和大雷的合照，黑白照片有些模糊，但足以认得出来人——那会儿的上海滩里正流行这个。而那个琉璃的樱花则是个御守，大雷不知在日本的哪个寺求来的。

杨晓翔还是笑笑：“谢了二彪。”

“这屁话让你说的，我也不图你一个谢字儿。”

“好嘛，您无私为朋友品德高尚啊同志。”

“甭耍油嘴了。”李二彪攥紧了拳头，复又松开：“小六来信了，你要不要……要不要看一看？”

“六儿给你的信，我看个什么劲儿。”杨晓翔摇摇头，似是听不懂他话中意思的样儿：“你扶一扶我。”

李二彪咬了牙抱住杨晓翔肩膀让他侧躺过来，展开了信纸放在他眼前。自己低着头，长久的沉默。

杨晓翔仔细看完这封信，闭上了眼睛。

又有两个人离开了他们。

二十八年在上海为医院提供经济和药品支持的南洋商会会长吴仁漾，和他的爱人张筱春张老板，被养子举报反革命，遭到武斗后双双死在家里。

信上说，吴仁漾年纪大了，没能挨得住一通好打，当时人就不行了，在张老板怀里咽了气。张筱春则是被革命小将押着回去破四旧，什么蟒袍、头面、扇子、大褂的都给烧了，字画也一件儿没有留下。本应该还剩几件儿男蟒，大约是最后张老板在屋里都给烧了，关着门空气不流通，空荡荡的屋里也没个人，就那么活活烧死的。一个好好儿的人，除开流氓罪和戏霸，还多了一条“自绝”罪名。

杨晓翔脸色变得难看，手压在心口的位置，泫然而泣。

李二彪连忙用手盖住他即将滚下眼泪来的眼睛，快速把那封信折回衣襟里，低着声音：“翔子，不能哭。”

杨晓翔激动的张嘴，却说不出话来，缓了好一会儿才能发出一点声音。

他几近崩溃：“二彪，咱们手上血沾多了，没好报。”

“翔子，你胡说什么呢？”李二彪紧紧握住他的手，引着他微微有些起皮的指尖触摸身下的干净床单：“这不就是你的好报吗。治病救人的大夫都是有好报的。”

“好报？哈哈。”向来冷静的杨晓翔情绪激动起来涕泗横流，而多年的好涵养让他快速趋于平静，他的胳膊已经可以抬起一点，杨晓翔把手按在心口上，“三十三年，大雷被一枪打在眉心的时候，我的心就已经冷透了。”

杨晓翔微微抬头，在二彪的手心蹭掉最后一点泪水：“二彪，我的心，早就冷透了。”

屋外风雨大作。

-

大约因为那场大手术耗了太多心力，加上心彻底的冷了，最应该长命百岁的杨晓翔死在了那个冬天，也托他做的那场大手术的福，杨晓翔没有再被安上“自绝”的罪名。

-

1978年春，平反工作陆续展开。

佟小六和李二彪因为战时的特殊工作被打成五类分子，但或许是上面有人记挂着他俩，资料提交上去审批的很快，没有拖很长时间就回到了北京。

临回北京那天的天气称得上惠风和畅，李二彪按照杨晓翔弥留之际说出的遗愿，将他的骨灰散在了风里。

汽车回到北京时候直接开进了某处家属楼区，好多小孩子在操场上打闹，李二彪仿佛又回到了少年时候撒了欢儿来回奔跑的胡同里面。

他看到佟小六在门口，还是以前那么瘦，原来乌黑的头发已经全白了，坐在轮椅上，腿上盖着毯子，朝着李二彪挥手。

李二彪走上前，往大院里推小六的轮椅。轻轻把手盖住佟小六有数个瘢痕的肩膀。

“回来了。”

小六伸手回握住。

“回来就好。”

End


End file.
